The Key Job
by inspired-looney
Summary: Parker is in charge of a mission close to her heart :-


Author's Note :- This was done for LeverageLand, a Live Journal challenge community. We had to write a fic, 500-1000 words where someone else took over running a con, this was my attempt which won most creative :-)

This wasn't beta'd and done in a rush, so please forgive any little errors :-)

Hope you enjoy it and please remember, my muse only survives from your feedback, please keep her alive.

Thanks.

* * *

"Oh shut up Eliot you big baby," Parker laughed, "It's only an air vent, it's no big deal."

"No big deal," he growled, "no big deal, are you serious? It's a fricken air vent Parker, it's tiny and in case you missed it, I'm not a tiny person."

"Well," Hardison started, "height wise you kinda are."

"Just how the hell did I end up doing your job anyway Parker?" Eliot queried.

"Because I'm doing Nate's job," she replied simply.

"And why was that again?" Hardison asked

"Because it looks like fun."

"That explains why you wanted to do it," Sophie interjected, "why did we agree?"

"I really don't know!" Nate replied.

"Because you guys are crazy." Parker chuckled before continuing, "come on guys, be serious and remember the objective."

"We know what we're doing Parker, we have been doing this for a while." Hardison commented.

"You may have played the grifter before Hardison, but I've never been in a fight in my life, how the hell am I meant to do Eliot's job?" Sophie added with a slight panic in her voice.

"Just act Sophie," Eliot replied, "It's all about confidence, believe you can take them down and they'll believe it too, these guys are no real threat, just remember what I taught you."

"Hardison," Nate piped up, "which button do I press again?"

"I've made it all easy for you," Hardison sighed, missing the comfort of his van and computer, "just click the icon on the desktop for what you want to do, loop camera, un-loop camera. You shouldn't need anything else."

"Guys, come on, I'm meant to be in charge," Parker pouted, "can you all shut up for five minutes and let me run it?"

"Fine," the other four replied begrudgingly.

"Cool." Parker said, instantly giggling and smiling once more.

"Okay, Hardison, go in and remember, you're meant to be lost."

"No problem with that!" he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Nate, once Hardison distracts the guards you loop the camera feed."

"Right," Nate said, staring quizzically at the icons on the screen in front of him.

"Eliot, once the feed is looped you can drop outta the vent and grab the merchandise"

"Fine," the hitter replied with a slightly bored sigh.

"Sophie, you're backup for Hardison if he gets in too deep."

"Great, fantastic, just brilliant!" She answered, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

"Once Eliot has the merchandise we all congregate back here."

"Can we just do this, I'm getting a cramp!" Eliot complained.

"Ohh, we're Mr Impatient today aren't we," Parker giggled again, "no-one wants to move quicker when it's Parker stuck in the air vent do they?"

"Just hurry up, okay!" Was the hitter's only answer.

"Fine, Hardison, you're up."

Hardison stumbled into the large building. His clothing torn, his hair messed and smelling like he'd just stepped out of a brewery. One guard immediately made a move to escort him off the premises; the other watched staying at his desk, keeping one eye on the unwelcome visitor and another on the screens in front of him.

"Scuse me mate," Hardison started, slurring his words and slipping into his iceman accent without even thinking about it, "is this 1625 Rivera Street?"

"Sorry buddy," the guard replied, "think you got the wrong address."

"No, see," Hardison continued, "I met this bird in a pub right, she gave me this address and told me to meet her 'ere."

"I think she's been having you on mate," the guard chucked, "time for you to go home and sleep it off."

"No," Hardison said more forcefully, pushing his way towards the guard station, "It's definitely 'ere, her name was Jasmine, is there a Jasmine 'ere?"

"No, no-one of that name here," the second guard replied.

"She has to be here," Hardison waved a slip of paper in front of them, "see, 1015, 10th floor, 1625 Rivera Street, that's 'ere," he looked around slightly puzzled, "I'll just go up and see if she's there."

"Sorry Sir, we can't let you do that." The first guard said, more forcefully now, the drunk no longer amusing him, "you can't go up without a key."

"Oh come on mate, you really gonna stand in the way of a brother getting a little action?"

"You have the wrong address and it's time for you to leave." The second guard added, moving from his post to help escort the visitor from the building.

"Nate, cameras," Parker whispered,

"Erm...done," Nate replied after a moment.

"Now Eliot." Parker said.

Eliot hoisted himself from his hiding place down into the guard station and began looking for the target.

"I can't see it Parker," he whispered.

"It's number 425, it should be there." She replied sulkily.

"I got it,"

"Great, now get out quickly, Hardison is losing the guards." Sophie said urgently, not wanting to have to go in.

"I'm going, I'm going," Eliot replied as he used all his strength to hoist himself back into the air vent with a pained groan.

"Okay everyone," Parker said, "back to the van."

"You know what," Hardison said to the guards, "she ain't worth all the trouble," he finished, scowled at each of them and turned to stumble out of the building.

"Nate, un-loop the video feed." Parker squealed, her excitement at nearly being finished coming through.

"Done," Nate replied.

"Great," she said, taking out her earpiece and opening the van doors to a scowling Eliot, Hardison and Sophie.

"Never again Parker." Eliot stated, handing her their prize, "Next time you lose your keys you are on your own!"

"I'm going to bed!" She said with a smile, turning and headed to the building.

"A 'Thanks' would be nice!" Hardison yelled after her.

"Thanks guys!" She yelled back, before disappearing inside the building.

"Evening Miss White," the guards said, "Remember your key this time?"

"Yep," she replied, holding up the prize, "No problem." She finished, heading to the elevator with a smile.


End file.
